The Massachusetts Department of Public Health proposes to implement a comprehensive statewide cancer control program. The project has four goals: 1) To provide a multidisciplinary training program in cancer control for MDPH staff. 2) To implement a model comprehensive cancer control program for Massachusetts which can be replicated nationwide. 3) To reduce the prevalence and severity of lifestyles, environmental, and occupations risk facotrs for cancer in Massachusetts. 4) To reduce age-adjusted mortality rates for cancer in Massachusetts. Department staff will receive cross-disciplinary training in the epdemiology of cancer, occupational and environmental health, behavior modification, use of the mass media, and other relevant areas that will enable it to mount a four-part program to prevent cancer: 1) a statewide smoking prevention initiative, 2) a statewide initiative to reduce excess dietary fat, 3) a statewide initiative to reduce occupational and environmental toxic exposures, and 4) an initiative aimed at early detection of breast cancer. The Department will receive training from and collaborate with the leading public health, medical, and health-related agencies in Massachusetts.